


Into Another Universe

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Gender bend au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: The one where Dan and Phil wake up another universe. One where they are girls.





	Into Another Universe

Dan felt unbelievable groggy when he woke up. His eyes felt heavy and he could feel a headache coming on. He groaned, turning around in his bed and pulling the comforter back up over his shoulder. Wait. Something felt weird. He opened his eyes again, his eyes falling to his chest where the odd feeling was. He gaped at his body, where his chest used to go be was now breasts, his torso had turned to one with much more curves then it used to have. 

 

He scrambled of bed, rushing downstairs to the bathroom where the biggest mirror in the house was. He caught visions of his hair flying past his shoulders. 'What is going on?' was his echoing thought. When he finally got to the bathroom he couldn't believe his eyes. He was expecting his normal figure but in his place was a female's body. His hair was past his shoulders and it was a wavy texture. He had boobs, God, he had boobs! What had happened? His eyes were the same and his face looked the most similar to out of all his features. His legs were log and curvy, he felt a bit shorter though then his normal height. He was wearing a black shirt and short black shorts, replacing the black boxers he fell asleep in. 

"Phil!" He yelled as he ran back up the stairs. Wait, he? Would he be considered a girl now, a woman? Would he have to start using she/her pronouns now? He yelled for Phil again with more urgency this time, noticing how much lighter his voice was. 

Dan ran into Phil's room. He gasped when he saw what Phil looked like. "Oh no, Phil, you're a girl too!" Phil slowly opened his (her?) eyes stretching as he focused on Dan. Once he noticed who was in his room he jumped in bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest. "W-Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" 

"No, no, Phil, it's me! It's Dan! Something happened and we're girls!" 

Phil's eyes widen comically. He looked down at himself before looking back up at Dan with wider eyes. "How'd this happen?" Dan shrugged, looking over Phil properly. His hair was all the way to his waist, a fringe fell in his eyes. His hair was still jet black, although his tips were a dark blue. Phil was still the same shade of pale (Dan realized that he himself was a bit tanner) and Phil's eyelashes looked fuller. 

'What the hell Dan? Why are you noticing his eyelashes of all things?' 

"What are we going to do?" Phil asked him. 

Dan shrugged. "Let's do the smart thing and google ourselves." Phil nodded and grabbed the laptop that was placed in his bed. "What do you think the passcode is?" Dan shrugged, coming to sit on the bed besides Phil. "Try the normal one? Idk, maybe everything is the same?" Phil nodded and typed in his password. "It worked!" He exclaimed. His voice was lighter and more feminine. Dan decided he didn't mind it. 

"It says my name's Fiona, not Phil! Dan, what's happening?" Dan peeked onto the laptop noticing that his YouTube channel did say Fiona Lester. "Wait, go to mine." Phil typed in danisnotonfire in the search bar. "It says that the best search results are daniisnotonfire, not dan." 

"So my name's Dani?" Dan questioned. Phil scrolled on the laptop, shrugging. "I guess so." 

"Is our history the same? Type in Fiona is not on fire." Phil did as he asked, a video (and 6 sequels!) coming up as results. "Oh my god. It's the same except we are girls!" They clicked on the first FINOF, waiting for it to load. When it did, they realized that it was the same exact thing. "Phil, I think we're in a parallel universe or something." Phil nodded. "We should explore the flat." 

Both he and Phil stood up, Phil gasping as he noticed he was only in his knickers. "Why did I have to be the one to be less dressed?' He moaned. He went over to the dresser and found Cookie Monster pajama pants to slip on. "All better." He said as he walked out the door. 

They both walked into the lounge. It was the exact same. Dan walked over to the fireplace to look at the photos he and Phil kept there. He figured that since he and Phil kept photos there, there was a good chance that Fiona and Dani kept some too. "Uh, Phil. I noticed one difference," Dan called to Phil. "Well, what is it?" Phil replied, walking over to stand by Dan. "Look at the photos." Phil skimmed over them, his eyes clearly landing on the one that caught Dan's eye.

"Oh." Phil said quietly. The photo was of their female parallels, it was clearly a photo booth picture. In one picture, they were standing closely to each other, standing incredibly close and looking exceptionally happy. In the next one, Dani had hoisted Fiona up bridal style, the shock and joy on Fiona's face clearly shown. Dani was clearly happy as well. The third one showed them gazing on each other, Fiona in the process of being placed back on the ground by Dani. In the fourth and final picture, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, their arms were wrapped around each other. 

"So, they're dating. Apparently." Dan nodded in response to Phil's question, gaze still locked onto the photo. "I guess that's the only difference?" Phil shrugged. "I guess so. So does that mean that everything we've done has been the same for them, except they are in a committed relationship?" Dan shrugged, lost in thought. "I mean, it would make sense. I wonder if their fans know." Phil raced back to his room and grabbed the laptop. Coming back into the room, he researched it. "'It is widely speculated that Fiona Lester and Dani Howell, YouTube partners, are dating. However, there is no solid evidence to the fact.' Suppose it's not. It's like with our fans, except it's true." 

"Why do you think this happened? Why do you think the universe put us here?" Phil asked Dan after a few moments of silence. Dan looked back towards the photo on the mantel. "Hey Phil," he mummered. "There's something that I never really told you." Phil raised a eyebrow but remained silent so that he could continue. "Uh, every since we met I liked you. Like, romantically. And since 2011, I've been in love with you. Just pining after you I guess. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the relationship, but it worked out for them so I guess it's worth a shot." 

Phil looked at Dan as he confessed, watching as he awkwardly fidgeted, something he knew his Dan did when he was nervous. He stood up, crossing the room to stand by Dan. "I've been in love with you for the past 7 years, too. We didn't do too well of a job hiding it, huh?" Phil said, taking Dan's hands into his own. Dan looked up at him, and even though Dan was a female version of himself, he was still him. Phil placed his hands on Dan'a face, slowly drawing their faces closer together. "Can I kiss you?" Dan asked. Phil nodded his consent, pressing their lips together. Phil's lips were warm and he tasted sweet. Dan felt like he was falling more in love. 

When Dan opened his eyes, he gasped. "Phil! We're back in our normal bodies! Phil opened his eyes and glanced over Dan's body. "Yup, we're totally back." Dan giggled and pulled Phil closer to kiss him again. 

"All is right in the universe." 

BONUS: 

"Fiona!" Dani yelled as she scrambled out of bed. "Fiona! I'm a dude! Where are you? You fell asleep in my bed!" 

Fiona came into her room. "Oh my gosh, Dani, we're dudes!" They both screamed.


End file.
